Jaunes Harem Auction
by Chib6
Summary: Jaune, a dating auction and harem, details in first chapter


Inspired by God Emperor Penguins story Date Auction, Sun and Neptune thought a good way to increase their new Blonde friend's confidence would be by signing him up for the schools Male Hunter Date Auction. without telling him of course. So now let's see what happens. (I already know what's gonna happen :D) this story is a Jaune X harem, no Weiss since I have never really supported that ship. Plus she is rich as fuck and I have no idea how it would be possible for her to lose the auction.

It was a typical day in Beacon, the noonday sun was shining through the halls and classrooms, and the Faunus Sun was strolling through the halls with Neptune. But, usually he's enjoying a stolen fruit, this time he seemed deep in thought. "so, what's got ya so bummed out bud?" His Blue haired partner asked. He let out a deep sigh before turning to his friend. "Just thinking about Jaune." This stopped his friend in his tracks. "Dude, I thought you liked that Blake chick?" Sun slapped him upside the head. "I'm not thinking about him in that way, after getting to know him I can see he is a great guy, after the whole Cinder thing I could also tell the guys got potential, like you and my potential." this was getting Neptune interested, not everyday Sun compliments people like that, "But?" He saw the Faunus take another deep breath. "He has no confidence and because of that no one, not even him, can see it, well maybe that cereal girl can but I can't say for sure." Neptune could only nod in agreement, Jaune Arc was strong since he was training with the Cereal Girl since their first year, he has gotten better as a fighter and among the second years there is no doubt he is the best in strategy and general quick thinking, and his normal intellect is starting to rival the Snow Angels which as an intellectual; Neptune can't help but have some respect for the knight. "So, what? do you wanna help him?" Sun gave his friend a grin. "You can read me like a book, but I just don't know how we can." So for the next few minutes, they wandered the halls trying to find a way to help their new favorite knight. As they round the corner they could hear a crowd of girls murmuring, they followed the sound and saw them all standing in front of a poster and squealing like... well like girls. "I hope that bookworm from the third years signed up," they heard one say. "don't forget that hunk from Ports class," As the two of them got closer they could see what the fuss was about: A poster and a sign-up sheet. they read it for a minute before Sun got an evil grin. "Sun, no" Neptune knew that look and it always meant crap for whoever he was thinking about. "Sun, Please, we will find another way we don't need to..." Sun was stepping away from the sheet twirling a pen in his hand. "relax bud, nothing will go wrong I promise."  
Neptune couldn't help but feel bad for the knight as the girls quickly started gossiping about the new name added to the sheet.

Meanwhile, JNPR and RWBY were enjoying a celebratory lunch after completing a class B mission, "Jaune that was so cool, the way you were able to find that banshees weakness?" Nora and Ruby said while stuffing their faces in pancake and cookie, while their partners made sure they chewed, " it was nothing, I just saw what it protected and figured it was a weakness." The knight said, trying to downplay his actions, "Jaune, I don't think any of us had figured it out until you mentioned it," His partner said, while everyone else, except for Weiss who still refused to admit it, gave him reassuring nods. "Cereal girl has a point Vomit Boy, but it seems like you've done something pretty big since we got back," Yang said giving him a grin. this made everyone confused until they saw what she meant, nearly everywhere they look there was a girl or three giving Jaune some weird look and or giggle. "Jaune did you do something we should know about?" Ren said looking to his leader, he gave it some thought before shrugging it off, "Only thing I can think of is Nora's prank to make run around the school being chased by that batch of pancakes she tried to make." Everyone shivered remembering the one time she tried to make some of her favorite food without Ren's supervision. they were interpreted by Weiss looking at her scroll and laughing uncontrollably, "Arc, come on now, I never thought you could be this dense about something," She said showing her Scroll to the rest of the Table.

BEACON PROUDLY ANNOUNCES IT'S FIRST EVER DATE AUCTION:  
THREE WEEKS FROM NOW THESE YOUNG, STRONG HUNTSMEN IN TRAINING WILL BE AVAILABLE FOR ONE LUCKY WOMAN FOR A FULL DAY, THE AUCTION WILL BE HELD AT BEACON ACADEMY AND IS AVAILABLE TO ALL ELIGIBLE WOMAN, THE PROCEEDS WILL GO TO HELP THE SCHOOL MAKE RENOVATIONS AND UPGRADES TO THE CLASSROOMS.

They scrolled down to see a bunch of names, only recognizing Fox from team CFVY and surprisingly Cardin Winchester and right at the very bottom Jaune Arc. Yang, Nora, and Ruby joined Weiss in her laughter while everyone was a little wide-eyed. "Well Jaune, I'm glad to see you have decided to try and put yourself out there, I'm also surprised to see that you are doing it in such a big way." Pyrrha finally said, "But, I didn't, I have no idea how the hell my name got on there," Blake gave a quick glance at the picture of the sign-up sheet before doing a double take. "Can I see that, please?" She said, taking the Scroll from the still laughing heiress, she stared at it for a moment before speaking, "Jaune, I know how your name got on the list." This got everyone's attention as she turned the Scroll and zoomed in on his name. "This is Sun's handwriting," Jaune took another look at the scroll, he was silent for a moment, "Blake, do you know where he is now?" She gave it some thought before giving a shrug, "Usually by now he is in the training room with Neptune." He slowly stood up, his bangs covering his eyes as he slowly made his way out of the cafeteria, Pyrrha and Ren soon followed, concerned for their leader and friend; the rest soon followed after being encouraged by a still giggling Yang and Weiss.

Everyone followed Jaune at a decent distance as he made his way to the training room, following the sound of clashing metals and Neptunes cries whenever he nearly got hit or near something water. Jaune forced the door open and zoning in straight on Sun, who was fighting an Atlesian Paladin, "SUN, YOU AND I NEED TO TALK." Jaune roared, this actually startling his friends, Sun ducked underneath the machines sword before turning to the angry knight, "Oh, hey there Jaune, sure we can talk after I take care of this thing." The Faunus turned his attention back to his opponent and Jaune made his way to the lockers, the spectators decided to sit in the stands and wait. After awhile, they saw Jaune come out of the locker room wearing his armor and weapon, since the start of the second year Jaune had given himself an upgrade, he now wore a full lightweight set of white armor with gold trim. (think how he looks now in Vol.4 but more on the arms and legs.) and had Crocea Mors on his back now able to slide to his left arm when he needed it."He isn't gonna do what I think he his is he?" Weiss said, but before anyone could stop him he jumped into the arena and pushed Sun out, "I need to hit something so I'll deal with this while you get ready to explain," Jaune turned to Sun and everyone could see the look on his face, his eyes were steel blue and burning with a very deep fire, his voice was cold and strong with no room for argument. They had seen Jaune like this before on missions, but never this intense or angry. They said nothing as he turned to face the Machine. It locked on to Jaune and charged wielding a very large sword, Jaune stood his ground and at the last second rolled underneath the strike, standing up behind his opponent, he drew his sword and slashed on both the thing's ankles, it turned and buckled wobbling forward and falling to its knees. Jaune gave an almost wicked grin as he hit the things back with the hilt of his blade, now also on his hands, Jaune climbed it's back and cut the Paladins head, it twitched and fell completely to the floor, unmoving.

Everyone was just standing there, no one had seen Jaune like this before they knew he had improved but he never showed such anger or brutality. Sun was just lying on the floor, doing his best to talk Jaune down while he made his way to the shaking Faunus, he picked him up looked him straight in the eye; and started shaking him like a ragdoll. "HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND, WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY NAME ON THAT STUPID LIST?!" They all snapped out of it when they realized there Jaune was nearly crying as he shook the poor Faunus. Guess their knight hadn't changed all that much.

BOOM, there you are Chibs, the first chapter in my harem fanfic, from this point on the chapters, will have POV of Harem members to show their growing affection for the knight if you have any requests for the people you want in the harem just leave a review. And, my Yang and Jaune story will be coming out in a day or two, also will have a new chapter for my midknight story later in the week, Peace Chibs.


End file.
